


Clean up on Aisle 4

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Boyfriends, Chocolate Syrup, Fingering, Flirty Dean, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Rimming, Shy Cas, Wal-Mart smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean go shopping at Wal-Mart, things get a little heated and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean up on Aisle 4

Dean and Cas are shopping together at Wal-Mart, it is about to close and they were picking up some baking ingredients. Dean picks up the chocolate syrup and smirks at Cas, "I can think about other ways we could use this babe." 

Cas flusters under Deans intense and lustful glance. Cas turns slowly to face Dean, "Oh really?" Dean nods as he moved closer to his boyfriend, "Mhm." 

Cas looks around the aisle to find the whipped cream, which really has always been his favourite. "How about the whipped cream Dean?" Dean places his hand on the small of Cas' back and he pulls him in close, "And where would that go?" 

Cas impulsive as he opens the whipped cream can and he puts some on the nape of Deans neck as he licks his lips as Dean watches him slowly and then feels Cas sucking the cream off of his neck. "How's that?" Cas whispers into his ear. Dean hums at the contact as he reaches for Cas belt, Cas looked up at him alarmed, "Dean we are in the middle of Wal-Mart. We can't" Dean lays a soft kiss on Cas' lips, "We better be quick then." 

Dean pulls off Cas' pants and kneels down in front of him as Cas giggles to himself at how odd this is but knows it could only happen with the two of them. Dean then drizzles chocolate syrup on Cas' hard on as Dean grabs ahold of Cas' cock and starts to pump it. Dean licks the tip of Cas' dick as Dean sucks him off in the middle of Aisle 4. 

Cas wanting to feel more of him grabs the back of Deans head and starts fucking his mouth as chocolate syrup drips down the side of his mouth. Cas moans out, "Dean, fuck this feels great" Dean had a smile on his face as Cas released his grip on him and Dean attempts to get all the chocolate from Cas' cock into his mouth, licking and sucking it clean as he glances up at how beautiful his boyfriend is as he is sweating and biting his bottom lip, "Dean I'm - fuck- I'm about to" as Dean welcomes the hot juices flowing with the chocolate into his mouth. 

Dean gets up and kisses Cas sweetly as Cas was having none of that, he pinned Dean up against a row of flour bags on the shelf. Dean face facing the flour bags as Cas pulls Deans pants down and gets the whipped cream ready. Dean smiling wickedly because he knows what Cas is going to boldly do in the middle of Aisle 4. 

Cas spreads Deans legs as he sprays the whipped cream in the centre of his ass as he starts licking the rim of his hole, teasing him. Dean squirming around because of how cold the whipped cream is against his skin but the hot wetness of Cas' tongue was making the mixture of senses unbearable. Dean was moaning as Cas stuck two of his fingers in spreading Dean a bit more, "Fuck, Cas. Baby that feels so good." Cas shushed him because he could hear grocery carts surrounding them, even though the store was about to close in like an hour. 

Cas gets up and kisses Deans neck as he lines his cock up with Deans hole, he enters slowly to fill Dean up, "Cas, oh Cas" Dean moans out as Cas picks up the pace rapidly, "You said we had to be quick. I'm saying you have to be quiet." Cas ploughs into him, he fucks him hard and fast against the row of flour. 

Cas holds himself steady by placing both hands on either side of Dean gripping one of the flour packs tightly. Dean screaming out as Cas hits his prostate over and over again, "CAS. FUCK." Cas trying to keep quiet, holds in a scream as he and Dean both climax Cas rips open two packets of flour as it explodes everywhere. 

Dean laughing his head off as he pulls up his pants and Cas nearly buckles over from laughter as the embarrassment is plastered on his face. They both laugh as they look around to see if anyone saw them but the lights were already dimmed so they thought they better run out of there. 

As they were running out of Wal-Mart all they hear over the intercom is, "Clean up on Aisle 4. Clean up on Aisle 4. Fucking hell." The poor guy just wanted to go home but now he has to stay and clean up their mess. Dean and Cas laughed even harder as they ran to the car and got in as they drove away.


End file.
